Mi Sombra Maldita
by Delta Elena
Summary: Todas las noches a las 3:00 am el aparecía, no sabia si era esa mirada de lujuria, el que viviera en el piso octavo y entrara tal cual fantasma; o seria las cosas que el hacia con su cuerpo lo que le asustaba; lo único seguro era que esa era su sombra maldita a la cual solo podía ver por las noches cuando todo es mas oscuro. Para el Reto KnB " la rebelión de los Ukes" de Itara


**Fic que participa en el reto de Itara. Reto Kuroko no Basuke "La rebelión de los Uke"**

**Personajes pertenecientes a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, solo tomados prestados para la siguiente historia **

**Pareja: Kuroko x Aomine**

**Advertencia: Yaoi, OoC**

**Por favor disfruten del capitulo**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Mi Sombra Maldita**

Daiki Aomine era sin duda un excelente jugador de basketball, Kuroko su enorme altura y porte le hacían sobresalir; sin mencionar el característico tono de su piel; bella y oscura al igual que sus cortos cabellos azules. Sus ojos azules eran como el brillo de un halcón al acecho, siempre buscando alguna presa a la que deseaba destrozar; nadie diría que el pudiera ser sometido ante nadie ni el mismo en sus más locas pesadillas; pero cuan equivocado estaba.

Ahí estaba recostado contra su cama, sus muñecas eran aprisionadas contra aquellas pequeñas y blancas manos; su piel sudaba en extremo; su rostro mostraba una mezcla de agonía junto con placer; sus ojos azules perdían de vista a la persona que le sometía sin piedad; y el grito orgásmico que sin duda se escuchó por los alrededores indicaba el fin de aquella brutal cabalgata nocturna.

Pero todo esto había iniciado no más de una semana atrás, no supo cómo había terminado en esa peculiar reunión de los equipos de basketball; no tenía mucho interés por asistir, pensó que sería una total pérdida de tiempo ya que en si no era práctica, más bien algo más para relacionar a los diferentes jugadores.

En su mente solo deseaba jugar con alguien verdaderamente fuerte, alguien que le llevara hasta sus propios límites; se sentía a veces sin un rumbo fijo y ese tipo de reuniones no sentía que le ayudaran. Más la promesa de una buena recompensa a futuro le termino por convencer, y quizás podría relajarse en la naturaleza.

—Aomine, no pareces muy animado—la voz de Kuroko le saco de sus pensamientos, le vio a su lado y suponía que llevaba demasiado tiempo sin que se diera cuenta, a veces odiaba esa habilidad de fantasma que poseía.

— ¿No estas aburrido? — comenzó a moverse al darse cuenta de que el grupo se había alejado mucho

—Prometieron comida— esa directa y honesta respuesta era típico de Kuroko, y entre más tiempo pasaba más tenso se colocaba.

—No me importa que quieran que todos nos llevemos muy bien, cuando juegue si considero que lo vale me esforzare y no me importara si son amigos o no.

—Eso lo se

—Odio eso de ti, siempre tan calmado y confiado; quizás es por esta tonta salida en medio de la montaña; pero me molesta esa actitud tuya; tan pasiva y fría a veces…no sé, solo a veces me gustaría que la misma pasión que tienes por el basketball la tuvieras en la vida diaria.

—Tú eres igual, te has vuelto demasiado flojo

Aomine le miro furioso, esos ojos y cabellos en color azul claro como el mismo hielo, esa fría expresión le molestaba demasiado; no sabía porque pero solo sentía hervir su sangre en gran extremo; un pensamiento lo detuvo y fue entonces que soltó una fuerte patada.

Kuroko le miro del mismo modo, una piedra rodo partiéndose en dos; Aomine subió hecho una furia pasando por el resto de chicos que balbucean infinidad de cosas; los ojos azul claro del chico juntaron la piedra y la acomodo en el pequeño altar, supuso que algo pasaría al sentir como unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros.

—Ahora estas maldito

Volteo sorprendido y se encontró con Kagami que reía muy divertido, la expresión que ahora ponía era de burla pero Kuroko no supo porque sintió una leve descarga en su cuerpo junto con un leve calor que fue subiendo hasta sentir que perdía la conciencia.

Los gritos de los chicos hicieron que Aomine se detuviera, miro como el frágil chico caía tan ligero como una mariposa, todo fue cámara lenta y fue la primera vez que se sintió más lento que una tortuga.

La salida se canceló llevando de emergencia a Kuroko, todos tuvieron que regresar a sus casas lo único que les dijeron era que había sido un sobre agotamiento, después de que descansara estaría mucho mejor. Pero por dentro no se sentía muy bien, Aomine supo que tuvo miedo de perderlo y tuvo miedo de lo que sentía.

Prefirió no seguir pensando en nada más y fue a dormir directamente, estaba cansado ya después iría a ver a Kuroko así sabría que todo estaba tan bien como siempre o quizás deseaba seguir engañándose.

El reloj continuo en su interminable tic tac, la noche seguía avanzando y todo parecía normal, pero en cuanto la manecilla del reloj dio las tres en punto comenzó a escuchar pequeños ruidos, primero pensó que era el viento; después que se trataba de algún animal.

Fue hasta que se desesperó y se levantó con mucho enojo, tiro de un solo golpe sus blancas cortinas y fue cuando lo vio, aquellos ojos color azul hielo, no sabía si fue por la manera en que lo miraban, el que abriera la ventana como si nada pasara o el hecho de vivir en el octavo piso de un departamento y estuviera ahí afuera.

—K…Kuroko— fue la primera vez que sentía como las palabras no salían, trago saliva por el susto; casi fue como mirar a un verdadero fantasma; pálido y lujurioso.

El frágil chico sonreía, eso le dio demasiado miedo; no parecía ser el mismo Kuroko que él conocía; esa mirada de hielo parecía estarlo violando y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad que intento ocultar de golpe, el suave brinco hasta el piso y la sonrisa escalofriante le hizo retroceder.

—Hola, ¿Me extrañaste?

— ¿Qué te ocurre?

— ¿Viste acaso a un fantasma?

—No pareces el mismo de siempre… ¿te ocurrió algo en el hospital?

—Oh, pero no dijiste que te molestaba mi actitud; estoy aquí totalmente liberado…pero sabes tú eres un men-ti-ro-so— susurro en su oído, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba sentado en su cama, Kuroko respiraba contra su cara y le sonreía; disfrutaba de sus expresiones y eso le enfureció; si hubiera tenido un espejo frente a él se hubiera dado cuenta de que sus mejillas ahora eran una explosión de un rojo carmesí.

Quiso alejarlo con todas sus fuerzas mas no pudo, el chico le sujetaba las muñecas con tanta fuerza que le fue imposible; seguía sonriendo y el grito que salió de sus labios alegro mucho a Kuroko cuando comenzó a recorrer su cuello con su lengua.

—Se lo que pensabas en la montaña…así que no mientas mas

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Seguirás mintiéndote, lo sé todo

Aomine le miro confundido, no sabía que le pasaba a Kuroko pero si sabía el motivo por el que se había enojado tanto en la montaña; pero decirlo iba en contra de su orgullo.

—Ahhhh el gemido que salió de sus labios fue algo que no podía controlar, Kuroko pasaba de su cuello hasta su pecho; su lengua se encargaba de recorrer cada centímetro de oscura y bella piel; la piyama termino en el piso y empezó a morder sus pezones de manera lenta.

— ¿Te gusta? O quizás debería parar ¿tú qué opinas?

— ¡Maldito! ¡En cuanto me suelte!

—Sigues sin ser sincero, debería decirlo yo entonces; tu deseabas tocarme…deseas mi blanca piel contra la tuya

—No…yo— intento pronunciar algo de más de dos palabras, pero era inútil un gran nudo se formó en su garganta pero lo que le hizo guardar un gran silencio fue el beso que le dio.

Largo y húmedo de larga duración, algo iba en contra de su conciencia ya que su resistencia iba disminuyendo; e irónicamente también le enfurecía; como dos sentimientos tan diferentes iban aumentando al mismo tiempo; su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, lleno gozo, de rabia y de alegría.

Su cuerpo sudoroso iba en contra de su poca resistencia, seguía sin comprender como el frágil Kuroko podía estar sometiéndolo; grito de nuevo sin mesura al sentir como mordía con fuerza sus pezones y estos se ponían rígidos por tal placentera sensación.

Se odio por estar cediendo a las perversiones del chico, se odiaba por no ser el quien las practicara, se odiaba por no decirle lo que sentía.

Sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho, el rostro de Kuroko seguía bajando, la lengua húmeda y placentera hacia mucha hincapié en su ombligo; la pequeña mano había encontrado el enorme bulto entre sus piernas y su mirada se había perdido con tal contacto.

—Eres todo un mentiroso, tu cuerpo me desea más de lo que quieres admitir — el roce fue lento y de manera ruda lo dejo por completo a su merced; lo miraba con lujuria, golpeaba su cuerpo contra el suyo y disfrutaba del rostro afligido de Aomine quien parecía estar enloqueciendo.

De un rápido movimiento comenzó a mover su mano, frotando de arriba abajo el miembro que crecía denotando la gran excitación que tenía; ya no había rastro alguno de resistencia y Kuroko estaba fuera de control.

Giro con fuerza contra la cama, Aomine estaba de rostro contra sus sabanas; sintió como dos dedos entraban de golpe y su grito no fue nada contra la sensación que le había provocado, era escalofriantemente seductora. Los dedos de Kuroko se movían con gracia dentro de él, había húmeda por todos lados sin saber de quien provenía o de que poro de su cuerpo se escabullía.

—Esto solo es el principio—Susurro de nuevo a sus oídos, la mordida a su oreja le hizo soltar un débil gemido, el sentir como había entrado de golpe sin previo aviso le produjo un dolor inmenso, el placer acompañado de este junto con la sensación de agobio y alegría le tenían muy confundido.

Las manos de Kuroko tocando cada rincón de su cuerpo, haciendo que sus caderas se movieran a su mismo ritmo; que la mezcla de ambos cuerpos terminara como uno solo y el cansancio solo sea un ligero contratiempo.

¿Lo quieres?

—S… ¡sí! — ese último y orgásmico grito fue el sublime clímax que lleno su cuerpo de golpe, cálido y reconfortante era maravilloso; suponía que esa respuesta había sido la única sincera en mucho tiempo pero en ese momento nada más le importaba.

El blanco líquido caía entre sus piernas, su respiración era tan agitada que con cada exhalación de aire intentaba recobrar lo que salía; Kuroko se recostó encima de él lamiendo parte de su rostro.

—Cansado, aún no he terminado contigo…el Kamasutra no será nada en relación con lo que aún nos falta por hacer.

Todo esto sucedió no hace más de una semana, los amigos de Kuroko no parecen sospechar nada; el sigue actuando con ellos como siempre; el mismo chico calmado que juega Basket, todas las mañanas va a la escuela y continua entrenando con su equipo para seguir avanzando.

Aomine sigue con la misma aptitud para jugar a su modo, sigue avanzando con fuerza y a su estilo; nadie sospecharía que tras esa fuerte personalidad tiene ahora un secreto; solo él sabe que Kuroko se aparece en su ventana todas las noches al dar las tres de la mañana.

Solo el conoce esa mirada llena de lujuria, solo él conoce ese lado oscuro de su sombra maldita que lo seduce a tal modo de hacerle perder el control y enloquecerlo hasta ser tan dócil como un cachorrito.

Si alguien dijera que Kuroko fuera un pervertido nadie lo creería, por supuesto que el que este haya sido poseído por un espíritu sexual tampoco sería creíble; puesto que el solo piensa en Basket nada de esto puede que esté pasando; tan solo lo sabe el chico que espera a que su reloj marque la hora de las brujas; la hora en que la oscuridad cubre todo a su paso y libera los deseos ocultos de la gente.

Como cada noche Kuroko se libera y va directo a su ventana, entra para seducir al chico de oscura piel; siempre opone resistencia la cual con el pasar de los minutos del reloj termina por ceder a los deseos de su cuerpo; quizás siga negándose a aceptarlo; tal vez por miedo; miedo a que si lo acepta Kuroko dejara de venir todas las noches a su ventana; ahora es un esclavo de su blanca piel la cual es su deseo más oscuro; la sombra maldita que solo puede ver por las noches y no en el día.

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Muchas gracias por la invitación, espero haber estado a la altura del reto que organizo Itara, este ha sido mi primer yaoi explicito; siempre me he enfocado más en sentimientos, sucesos o eventos que quizás hubieran sucedido dentro de la historia de Naruto en cuestión de parejas Yaoi.**

**Por eso estoy feliz por la invitación hecha, lo considere un reto ya que no es algo que acostumbro a escribir sobre todo a esta pareja; como siempre soy una loca de lo sobrenatural para quienes me conozcan y esta historia no se salva. **

**¿Creen que merezco algún Review?**


End file.
